Survivor's Guilt
by DiscordantHarmony426
Summary: It has been 21 days since the incident. Lincoln and Lola are plagued by an irritating voice that incessantly mocks them for what happened on that day. How they could have saved her... but can the two of them fight off their guilt? Especially since it was born out of love for their sister?


It's May 17, 2017. The Louds are still reeling from what happened on April 26. Lincoln took what happened the hardest. Even worse, a mocking voice in his head continues to pester him about what could have been.

"You should have done more to save her."

Lincoln tries to ignore the voice as the siblings prepare to go back to school.

"So, is everybody ready?"

"To go back to school? Not a chance, Lori."

"We know you hate school, but try to keep a positive attitude."

"Fine."

* * *

One uneventful day later and the voice continues to pester him. It doesn't help that it talks in HER voice.

"It's all your fault she's dead."

"Shut up."

"Make me, Linky! Oh wait, you can't because you're a schizo, and I'm a hallucination!" The voice taunted

Lincoln doesn't respond and tries to sleep it off.

"Maybe you'll die in your sleep, boy wouldn't that be something. We'd finally be rid of you. At least she was more useful than you'll ever be."

In Lincoln's dream, the hallucination projects nightmares to torment him, all consisting of Lincoln trying to save the one he lost. But all of his attempts are in vain, as the voice rigged it so that he will never win. But this creature also plagues another one. The one who's mimicking it right now. And it has something special for her…

* * *

The scene transitions to Lola and Lana's room and focuses in on Lola. She's rapidly twitching and convulsing, as she's suffering from nightmares too! But unlike Lincoln's, which consists of torturing him by killing off the person that he cared about. Its attacks on Lola are a little more personal.

We see the inside of Lola's dreams. It seems like this is a familiar day, dream Lola looks at the calendar.

"March 13."

"Oh, this doesn't look good…"

Dream Lola can make out two hazy silhouettes, distorted orange and red ones. She can hear something like static crackling, but some words manage to get through.

"My team dominating season, the time show you lose!"

"Ridiculous, not."

"You are! That's why banning you from games."

"Come on, beautiful. We all know what happened here, but I'm sure they'd love to know how **YOU** helped her." The voice announced

"No, they don't."

* * *

Screen cuts outside to Lola holding a picket sign with the words "Unfair" on one side and a picture of Lincoln's face crossed out on the other. She starts marching back and forth on the front lawn while shouting.

"The Loud House is unfair, Lincoln Loud is in there, standing at the concession, plotting his oppression!"

"Uh, what are you doing?" Lori asked

"I don't know. Lynn told me to yell it at people."

"Then you must be Lola Loud!"

"Uh, duh. We're sisters. Of course, you should know that!"

"You're literally a Loud House legend! Say, can you write down everything you did to help make this possible?"

"Anything for a fan." Lola says a she writes an extremely long paragraph detailing what she did

"So, did you come out here to join the cause?"

"No, I came to let you know that dad grounded you." Lori answered as she begins to walk away from her.

"WHAT?!" Lola shrieked

"LOUD! Stop your aeolian caterwauling!" Mr. Grouse yelled

* * *

The scene transitions to what appears to be an Undertale battle. Lola's opponent is wearing a hazmat suit and is in front of a large vat of something.

The figure sprays something at Lola's feet. It takes off its mask and reveals itself to be Lisa.

"The stuff I sprayed your feet with? You're very familiar with it. Don't you watch a reality TV show about plastic surgery gone horribly wrong? Well this helps with that. You'll look even more beautiful, Lola."

"What is this stuff?"

"Clostridium botulinum."

Lola tries to walk, but her feet have become numb!

"The paralysis has already taken effect. You see, this stuff is known as Botox. But it's street name? Well, it's botulism. The most toxic substance on Earth! Save her…if you can."

* * *

The scene transitions to outside. It's nighttime and Lola is inside while Lana is playing in the mud outside. She manages to make it to the window and glances outside.

"Wait, are you…?"

"Well? Aren't you going to save her? You only got one minute!"

Lola realizes what's going to happen and books it to the backyard. Except…she can't. Her legs are fully paralyzed and can't move. Lola tries to move, but rusty fetters anchor her to the bed. At 15 seconds left, they form into cement blocks, locking her in place! Lola is forced to sit and watch as the timer ticks down to zero.

Lola looks on, powerless to stop her twin sister from being blown up.

"You were so happy thinking you reconciled with her, but you weren't there for her when she need you most. You're an awful sister, Lola."

"Lola, why didn't you try to save me?" Lana said dejectedly

* * *

Lola catapults awake, having suffered another night terror.

"Lana! Hold on! I'll come and save…"

"Oh."

"Just another nightmare."

* * *

Lola gets up and knocks on the wall next to Lincoln's room.

"Linky, can I sleep with you tonight? I had a nightmare."

Lincoln disables his security system and looks at Lola bitterly, having been roused from his sleep by her.

"Don't you go sleep with mom and dad? Isn't that what you always do?"

"Yeah, but you're closer."

"What about Lori, that's what Lana always does."

Lola gives a wide-eyed stare at him.

"Right…"

"Is this a trick?"

"No. It isn't."

Lincoln thinks for a while before finally caving in and saying "yes.""

"Really?! Oh, thank you, Linky! You're the best brother ever!"

Both of them try to go to sleep.

"I won't let what happened to her happen to anyone else." Lola assured herself

Unbeknownst to her, her resolve will be tested three days later. But for now, it seems like it will take a while to dispel the guilt…but those two will get through it…

Together.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the only Mental Torture to affect more siblings than just Lincoln. This is also the only one that takes place in the Sycophant universe.**


End file.
